Love and lies
by Zero Value
Summary: Bleach fanfic. Begginer' story. Ichigo finally has the chance to say IT to Rukia, but say what exactly? Yes, it's IchiRuki. Oneshot. I'm sorry i keep changing the summary...Please review!


**Disclaimer: I do now own bleach. Kubo Tite does and it would suck if I did.**

He walked towards the group of girls who were chattering about irrelevant matters endlessly. "Rukia," the orange haired boy called out to her with his monotonous face, "I need to talk to you…"

The girls closed in and gaped at him as if he had murdered someone right in front of them.

"Alone." He continued, trying to push their eyes away from him.

"Aw, just tell us, Kurosaki-kun. It's not every day you hear someone say that to a girl. We wanna hear your, ahem, talk, right Ryou-chan?" One of the girls said looking at another.

"Actually I have no interest in other people's conversations. I'd rather leave them for some privacy to themselves." Ryou replied, looking straight back at her.

"Wait, I thought he was going to tell Rukia that he's in lo-" "loooads of trouble if he doesn't do his home work for tomorrow. Miss Misato is so tough when giving home works, ne?" The glasses-wearing girl quickly interrupted the other, covering her mouth and somewhat kidnapping her from the classroom. "We have to go now to, ah, get some fresh air! She's terribly sick and needs lot of… breathing space!" she shouted from the door. "Bye!"

"Man, what's her problem?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Don't mind us. You two have a nice, um, talk now. We'll meet you outside, okay Rukia?" the athletic, black haired girl said as the other girls forcefully pushed everyone out the room.

"Hoy Tatsuki, you don't have to shove the class outside. We were going to leave anyway." Ichigo said.

The two looked puzzled as the group who was chattering about nonsense a moment ago was now yelling at those who weren't cooperating with them. Regrettably, it was their fault. _**Sweat drop.**_

Once the classroom was empty and they were left alone, their conversation began.

"Ichigo, what is it? Is Kon roaming the school grounds again?" Rukia asked with her serious tone more like her normal voice.

"No, it's not that. I need to confess something, just between you and Me." he said as he was taking a seat in front of her desk, straight faced as always.

As thoughts went by, she assumed it was a love profession and started to blush, looking down on her table so her redden face wasn't noticeable to him. **"**_**Is he going to…?"**_

"Rukia," he said with an uneasy tone, "I'm-"'I-Ichigo! I-I have an overdue p-project I was supposed to do right now. Just because its cover doesn't mean I shouldn't work hard on my grades, right? G-guess we have to talk some other time then." She interrupted, feeling too nervous to have a conversation with him. She snatched her bag from where it hung but it fell out of her hands from too much shaking.

Ichigo placed his hand on top of her hand resting on the desk. She started to flush even more and it was too hard to keep in. She slowly lifted her head up, looked at him and saw his brown eyes looking back. "_Am I dreaming? Or has something gone wrong with this world?"_

"There are things I can't hold in for so long. I'm still a human no matter how strong I am as a shinigami." He stated, standing up again and moving his gaze to the windows.

After a few moments, he began, "Rukia, do you know that even through hard times people can still find love no matter what obstacles there are in life?" "What is he talking about? That's the cheesiest thing I've heard all month." She whispered to herself_. _He continued, "I'm…" _**"In love with me?"**_ she thought. "Gay."

Rukia's mouth, from shock, fell wide open and she stared blankly at Ichigo who was still looking out the window. She was embarrassed in the inside but couldn't show it from the shock she had. She was absent minded for a moment, nothing came out of her mouth or came in her head except: **"WHAT THE HELL?!"**

She couldn't believe this new found _knowledge_ regarding Ichigo.

"What?" she idiotically asked.

"I told you, I'm gay. I'm ironically in love with… the Quincy... sometimes I can't believe it myself, but I can't deny it anymore." He said with his tone softer and calmer than usual. His face started to loosen up and he even gave a small smile.

"Huh?"

"I'm not in my right mind, you see. Things aren't working properly as I wanted them to, nowadays."

"Eh?"

"Stop acting like an idiot, Rukia! I know you can comprehend what I'm saying." He marched straight for the door, turned around and angrily looked back at her, and then noticed her look didn't show confusion but sadness.

Her head was facing the floor and her eyes were covered by her hair, it was as if the life was sucked out of her. She was motionless.

"Pft, I shouldn't have told anyone about this. Some people just can't understand." He continued, closing the door behind him.

He entered the quiet, empty halls. Everyone was outside enjoying themselves under the trees with each other. He was inside feeling wretched of what he had just done, or in other words, he felt guilty. **"**_**Shit…"**_The shinigami walked through the cold corridors, alone.

Rukia sat there in the classroom, her head down and her eyes feeling groggy. She gave an empty smile to herself. **"**_**I shouldn't have expected him to confess to me out of the blue, right? Shounen mangas don't work like that…**_**"** her meaningless smile faded and tears began forming in her eyes. _**"But why?...Why Ishida?"**_Her tears were unbearable to conceal any longer. _**"Why?"**_ She buried her face with her hands, tears dripping between her fingers and slithering down her arm.

Ichigo was finally at home, in his own room, on his own bed and no one else was inside but him._**"I needed to lie to her. I didn't want to show my true feelings for her. She can't stay here forever. I don't want my heart broken again. …Mom…"  
**_

_**Hello my fellow readers! This is my first fanfic and it seems to be... boring, honestly. Please review you guys!**  
_


End file.
